Pytholl Dolkose
Pytholl is a blue Serpentinite who resembles Undula and Ratt'l. He is Cobrai's second-in-command (not to be confused with Cobrai's assistant, Forketung) and owns the Ultimate Snake Staff. His name is a play on the word "python". History Pytholl was originally a python and Nupip, a zicovus. When Akari Plantir brought the python and Nupip in to Liepos, Plantir remarked the merging may not work because of Nupip's species. However Liepos created Pytholl succesfully, the only odd thing being his strange accent. Cobrai chose Pytholl, who rose through the ranks almost as fast, as his second in command over Aconda, sending Aconda into a rage. Battle for the Grimbuxss Alloe Cobrai had sent Pytholl out to take on Sonic the hedgehog and Silver the hedgehog, who he defeated succesfully. Pytholl is the first one to notice Thistle the dragon at the end of the battle and the last to get away. Quest at Serpentinite Island Pytholl captures Sam the baby king outside his snake hut, causing the Babies to go after Pytholl. Pytholl locks Sam in a cage and, along with Basilao and Teprile, creates a stack of cages to crush Sam. Pytholl helps Cobrai introduce the stack to the Babies and is the first to notice the Alarm going off. He, Cobrai, and Descales run to the computer and discover a Good Shadow Attack. Pytholl is seen duelling Ciluse and Vairon, who beat him. Pytholl is also seen when Aconda attacks the Serpentinite. Battle between Reis's world and the Galenians Pytholl first makes an appearance making a speech with Cobrai. He is also seen blasting random rocks from Bob's World in the middle of the battle. Pytholl is also in the room questioning the Life God when Reis's good gods crash into the roof. He, V'nom, and Teprile defeast some of them. He is also present at Mekodi's death. Aelor's Visit to Serpentinite Island Pytholl is the first one that Cobrai convinces to become good, soon followed by V'nom. The three also make a speech causing the Serpentinite to become good. Pytholl also helps push Serpentinite Island, the Krilla Drages Bridge, and Aconda Island to The Islands. Quest for the Epic Snake Staff Pytholl is seen at the end of the quest recieving the Ultimate Snake Staff from Cobrai as the leader got the Epic Snake Staff. He also talks to V'nom and Indt about war plans after Cobrai leaves. The Final Battle Pytholl is one of the generals of the Good Army. He first appears fighting and defeating Torin and Shokean, two Galenians. He is later shot with a Madness Arrow, and turns crazy. However, he is accidentally cured by Galenian Xyrail when he is shot again. Pytholl is also present at Alcyro's defeat. Pytholl also cheers Cobrai on against Liepos. Quest for the Beris Blades Pytholl makes his next appearance in the Quest for the Beris Blades along with Gorkar the Insectakk, Karnon the Onhakk, and an outside-worlds wizard called Andrew. Pytholl makes no major differences in the quest except for killing several goblins in an ambush. Pytholl meets Arken in the Arkenmountains and stays in Troll City until fighting Aran-har the giant snake. In Aran-har's room, the cold air causes Pytholl's tail to freeze together. Pytholl attempts to use the Ultimate Snake Staff to defeat Aran-har, but it makes no effect and Pytholl is knocked out of the battle by Aran-har's tail. Pytholl returns to Serpentinite Island and gives the Blades to Cobrai. Zyglok Quest Pytholl, Cobrai, and V'nom go on the quest to unlock the Zyglok and defeat Larhien. Pytholl is the last to notice both Evil V'nom and Evil V'nom's Ridge. Pytholl falls asleep on Boomslay's boat, but is woken up by Boomslay. Pytholl arrives at Akino and gets to the goblin forge, where he accidentally leaves Blaze the dragon behind. Pytholl arrives at the Arkenmountains and at Troll City, where he spends the night in the hotel called "The Box". Gallery Pytholl2.png|Pytholl in the Poison Mountains. Pytholl.jpg|Pytholl, Undula, and Ratt'l in Snake City. Slitheandpytholl.png|Pytholl talking to Slithe. Pytholl club.JPG|Pytholl from a Serpentinite Guide. Snakeys.png|Pytholl, Cobrai, V'nom, and Arcgon. Acidicus4.jpg|Pytholl, Cobrai, and V'nom prepare to fight Aconda. Pythollminifig.jpg|Pytholl in LEGO. Pytholl lego.JPG|Pytholl minifigure. Pytholl info.JPG|Pytholl from a LEGO instruction manual. Comic pytholl.JPG|Pytholl from Serpentinite Comics. Acondapytholl.png|Pytholl and Aconda before Aconda's exile. Acondadefeatscobrai.png|Pytholl, V'nom, Cobrai, and Arcgon prepare to exile Aconda. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters with a tail Category:Battle for the Grimbuxss Alloe characters Category:Quest at Serpentinite Island characters Category:Battle between Reis's world and the Galenians characters Category:Aelor's Visit to Serpentinite Island characters Category:Quest for the Epic Snake Staff characters Category:The Final Battle characters Category:Quest for the Beris Blades/The Boal 24 characters Category:The Coming of Aconda/Zyglok Quest characters